


Realization in her Eyes

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, For a good reason, Love, True Love, Y'all this is cute, magic is used, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra stands up and rushes out of the room, she had to tell Adora the news!Day 7: Realization





	Realization in her Eyes

Catra gasped softly as the medic in the Half-Moon infirmary informed her of the news.

"Congratulations, Princess Catra. It seems that the spell was successful."

Those simple words made tears swell up in Catra's eyes, a wide smile curling up on her lips. "I'm so happy… I can't believe it worked..." She whispered as she sat up on the infirmary bed, pulling her shirt down.

She thanked the medic, making her way out of the infirmary and heading down the hall to find her wife.

Her footsteps slowly sped up, tears sliding down her cheeks from the overwhelming joy that filled her heart. She needed to find Adora as soon as possible before she burst in excitement from the news. Her steps pattered against the stone floor, heading straight towards Adora's office that she usually made herself at home during the day.

It didn’t take long for her to slide to a stop, opening the door of the office, Adora having been sat at a table with a set of documents between them. Cy'Riax was also in the room with the blonde, guiding her through the documents.

"Catra?" Adora asked, her eyes gazing upon her wife with surprise and love. "Is something wrong? You're crying!" The surprise had immediately changed to worry.

The brunette didn't reply, instead choosing to throw herself at Adora and captured her lips in a kiss, not caring that Cy'Riax was present in the room.

Adora squeaked in shock as her lips were covered by the other's, almost melting into it on instinct but gently pushing Catra away when she remembered that the brunette's mom was in the room. "Wow! You're excited today!"

Catra grinned, tears still flowing from her eyes as she looked at her wife. She was purring so loudly that you could practically feel the room shaking from the rumbles. Her eyes fully reflected the excitement that she felt. "Adora… It worked!"  
  
Silence filled the room, Adora looking at her love unblinking before realization began to reflect on her expression. A smile slowly formed on her lips and a laugh of happiness escaping her as she pulled Catra into her arms.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Cy'Riax asked, hearing her daughter purring louder than she ever had before, wondering what had happened that she was so excited.

Catra turned to look at her mother and beamed. "You're gonna be a grandma!"


End file.
